Gaby and Sora kidnapped!
by Lab Angel
Summary: This is a selfinsertion, myself and my favorite cousin! Well the title says it all.
1. Chapter 1

Lab Angel: Hey everyone! What's up? Nothing really here. -blinks- This is a Kingdom Hearts fic that I inserted myself and my bestest friend in. Well here it is!

* * *

Chapter One: The Kidnapping

--Angel--

"Gaby!" I yell towards the house from the shed in the backyard, I slid out from under the ship and look at the house. "Get out here and help me finish our gummi ship!"

"I'm coming! Just getting us something to drink." I hear her yell back.

"Well hurry up!" I yell sliding under the ship again.

"Did you want this than?" Gaby asks me. I slide back out from under the ship and sit up.

"Thanks Gaby." I smile, take the soda and move into the open air.

"No problem Angel." Gaby says as she sits by me.

"When do you think our ship will be done?" I ask looking at our half finished ship.

"No clue, but I think we'll be done in about a month." Gaby answers as she looks at our ship too. "I have a special gummi block at home, I'll bring it next time I come over." We look at each other and smile.

"Gaby how 'bout we go shopping? Get us some new gummi blocks and more design books." I ask standing up.

"Sounds like fun, let's tell auntie." I nod and we head into my house to tell my mom we were headed to the mall.

"Do you need a ride?" I hear my mom ask from the kitchen.

"No thanks momma! We can walk!" I shout, grabbing my jacket we head out the door, we joke about where we want to go when we finish our gummi ship.

"I wanna go to Halloweentown!" She says with a grin. "What about you Angel?"

"I wanna go to Hallow Bastion!" We laugh at each other.

"Halloweentown's pretty cool, Hallow Bastion is pretty cool too." Gaby turned to yell at whoever was eavesdropping on our conversation. Out of the corner of my eye I see her jaw drop, I turn around to see what she was gawking at. There standing a few feet behind us was Sora and Riku, before I could say anything Gaby jumped on Sora. Riku and I watched as they both fell over, we started laughing as I tried to pry Gaby off Sora.

"Gaby come on you're embarassing not only yourself but Sora, Riku and me!" I pulled her up but she still held onto Sora.

"That works." I hear Riku say. "Either way they're off the ground." He turns to look at me and smiles, making me blush. "So where were you two headed?"

"To the Gummi Shop, we're half finished with our gummi ship." I look at Gaby and Sora who had fallen over again.

"That's good news, how about Sora and I go with you? I don't think Gaby's going to let Sora go anytime soon." Riku jokes as he picks the two of them up and we're on our way again.

"So what have you two been up too?" I ask as we enter the Gummi Shop.

"Nothing really, just fixing up Sora's gummi ship." Riku answered moving with me towards the jet blocks.

"Riku! Angel! Don't leave me alone with Gaby! There's no telling what she'll do to me!" Sora yells after us.

"Don't worry Sora, Gaby won't do too much." I say as I continue looking at jet blocks. "So Riku, what design books would you suggest Gaby and I use to finish up our ship?" I ask and turn to look at the books.

"Well, design books." Riku skimmed along the shelves looking for books. He grabbed one and tossed it to me, catching it I flipped through the pages. "I suggest that one."

"Thanks. Gaby, we need to look for blocks, let go of Sora so we can look for some really cool ones!" I yell towards the front of the shop.

"Oh but Angel!" I hear her whine.

"No 'but's!" I yell back.

"Angel!" I look at Riku with a furrowed brow.

"Riku!" Sora shouts and we both run towards the front to find that Gaby and Sora are gone, I drop the book and head out of the shop.

"What are we going to do Riku? We don't know who took them." I look around and see no signs of someone struggling.

"Go check the video security sytem." He turns and heads into the store to talk to the manager who had rushed out after hearing the shouts. "Can we see the tapes?" Riku asks with a cold glare.

"Yes, follow me into the back please." The manager leads us to his office in the backroom. "Do you recognise the man who took your friends?" He asks pausing the tape on Sora's kidnapping.

"I think I might know who it is." Riku says and stands up. He's out of the shop, I follow him out and try to keep up with him.

"Riku? Who is it?" I ask as I grab his arm to stop him from going any farther. "Answer me damn it! I have just as much right as you do to know! He kidnapped my best friend too and you aren't even going to tell me who did it!" I glare at him as he looks me right in the eye. He sighs and looks around.

"I believe it's Ansem, a guy Sora and I thought was beaten." He answers and looks back at me. "I'm afraid he's back and he has Gaby and Sora."

--Gaby--

"Where am I?" I ask looking around I see Sora unconcious next to me, I lean over to shake him. "Sora! Sora wake up! Please Sora." I plead looking around trying to see where I was.

"What's wrong Gaby?" Sora asks as he sits up. "How did we get to Hallow Bastion!" Sora shouts as he falls out of the bed we're laying on.

"We're at Hallow Bastion!" I cry out as I lean over the edge of the bed to look at Sora.

"Yeah! I haven't been here since I beat Ansem..." Sora sits up and looks around, seeing a window he stands up and heads over to it. "Yep... we're definitely in Hallow Bastion." He turns to look at me and blinks. "We have to get out of here." He says heading for the door, pulling it open he's hit with a dark energy ball.

"Sora!" I yell and jump off the bed going to help him up. "Who are you?" I ask glaring at a silver haired man.

"I'm Sephiroth. Ansem has asked me to make sure you two stay put." Sephiroth answered with a grin, and a short snap he closed the door again. ((A/N: I bet you were all expecting Ansem? Shame... Anyway.))

"Well so much for that plan..." Sora muttered standing up and rubbing his ribs where the dark energy ball had hit. Frowning I push him down on the bed and glare at him.

"Let me see your ribs." I say sternly.

"I'm fine Gaby, it's just a little wound." Sora smiles reassuringly and tries to get up.

"Angel told me that little wounds become big ones and then they get infected." I growl and push him back down on the bed. "Now let me see your ribs." Sora sighs and takes off his shirt. "That's not too bad, nothing a little healing paste won't fix." I smile and reach into my pocket for the paste, but find that it isn't in my pocket, I search my other pockets to find that everything I had this morning was gone. Getting up I run to the door and pound on it. "You bastards! Give me my stuff back!" I shout through the door, the door swings open nearly hitting me in the head.

"Shut up you stupid little girl!" Sephiroth growls as he's followed into the room by another silver-haired man.

"Ansem! What do you want from us!" Sora shouts pulling me away from the two men.

"I want the keyblade and your friend Riku back." Ansem answered with an evil grin.

"Well you can forget it, the keyblade is back in King Mickey's posession and out of your reach! Riku wouldn't even consider giving up just because you have me and Gaby!" Sora looked over his shoulder and grinned at me. I knew what he was planning he was going to summon one of the creatures that he still took care of, holding his hands up palms facing the ceiling, Sora gathered some energy into both hands. "Simba!" Sora yelled summoning the lion. "Now!" He shouted and the lion let out a deafening roar. "Let's go Gaby!" He shouted at me and grabbed my hand, we ran past Ansem and Sephiroth.

"Sora do you know where we're going?" I ask as we run through what looks like a library.

"Of course I do... but we can't get off this world unless we had a gummi ship, which we don't have so... We have to hide until Angel and Riku come looking for us." Sora explained slowing down as we reached the front gates. "Okay lets go down to the underground chambers." Sora smiled pulled me toward the ledge.

"Sora... You do know that we're heading for the edge of the platform right?" I ask scared.

"Yeah, don't worry we won't be hurt." Sora smiled at me again and we stepped over the edge, sure enough neither of us were hurt. "See I told you. Now let's keep moving, the place I have planned is deep in the under chambers of the castle." We stopped in the chambers under the castle. "Well the only thing to do now is wait until Riku and Angel come looking for us." Sora sighed and sat with his back to the wall.

"Yeah..." I sigh and sit next to him. "Sora?"

"Yeah?"

"Why do you think Ansem wants Riku back?"

"Honestly... I have no clue, all Riku ever did was cause him trouble... That's what Riku told me anyway." Sora looked at the water and sighed.

"Well if you had to guess?"

"If I had to guess, I would say it's because he wants Riku to do his dirty work again but that's just my guess." Sora blinked and turned to look at me. "I guess Ansem just doesn't like not having Riku there to blame his mistakes on..."

--Angel--

"When are we going to get there Riku?" I ask impatiently. We were sitting in his gummi ship going to each of the worlds, looking for Gaby and Sora.

"You shouldn't be asking me something like that, I mean we're going to all of the worlds. We've been to Traverse Town, Wonderland, the Jungle, The Grand Colluseum, Agrabah... We should probably check inside Monstro... First let's go to Halloweentown, then head over towards Monstro... After that we'll go to Atlantis, then we'll check Hallow Bastion... Let's just hope Ansem doesn't... I'm so stupid!" Riku pushed a few of the buttons on the console and we were warped to Hallow Bastion.

"What are we doing here?" I ask a little uncertainly.

"You said you wanted to see Hallow Bastion... Well, while we're looking for Gaby and Sora, you get to see Hallow Bastion's halls." Riku smiled and I blushed.

"You think Gaby and Sora are here?" I ask looking around, seeing the waterfalls going upwards.

"I have an inkling and that's enough for me." Riku smiled again and went on high alert. "Who's out there!" He shouted into the empty valley.

"Calm down Riku." King Mickey, Donald and Goofy all came out from behind a rock. "How have you been?" The King asked.

"Great and yourself Mickey?" Riku bowed gracefully.

"Just fine, who is this lovely lady?" The King asked gesturing towards me.

"Oh this is a friend of mine, Angel... I believe you know King Mickey, I don't know who doesn't know King Mickey in your world." Riku grabbed my hand and pulled me toward Mickey.

"Yeah, Mickey Mouse, I know who he is." I smile at the King and bow.

"We better find Sora before he gets turned into a Heartless. Uh-yuh" Goofy turned towards the castle and lead us through the pack of Heartless, he had his shield out. Donald had his staff out, Mickey and Riku had their keyblades out, I pulled my bow up over my head.

"Gaby! Where are you!" I shouted firing arrow after arrow into the Heartless.

"Sora!" We got to the castle balcony only to be driven off of it by a Heartless. We woke up in an ice chamber, I shook my head to clear it and Riku was standing over me a concerned look on his face. "Are you okay?" He asked helping me up.

"Yeah, that was some fall." I said rubbing the back of my head. "Where are we anyhow?"

"We're in the ice chambers." Donald answered and he lead us over to an air bubble that transported us into the dungeons.

"Gaby!" I shouted as I saw a torn piece of her jacket.

"Quiet! Do you want every Heartless in this world to hear you!" Donald put his hand over my mouth. ((A/N: Hand? Where did that come from? Oh well.)) I gave him an apologetic look.

"Angel!" I heard a shout come from deeper in the chambers, we all looked at each other and ran towards the sound of footsteps that were heading towards us. A few seconds later Gaby and Sora came into view. "Angel!" Gaby launched herself at me and I grabbed her.

"Are you okay?" I ask as Gaby let go and hugged Riku.

"Yeah, we're fine, thanks to Sora's quick thinking." Gaby explained as I hugged Sora.

"Hey Donald, Goofy, how are you two?" Sora asks hugging Donald and Goofy.

"Fine."

"By now Ansem's been told that you're here Riku, we either have to get rid of him once and for all or run and hide out for the rest of our lives." Sora gave a goofy grin and looked at Mickey. "King Mickey, would you happen to have my keyblade with you?"

"As a matter of fact I do Sora. Here you go." With that Mickey handed Sora his old keyblade.

"This is more like it!" Sora swung the keyblade.

"What do you say we all take care of this Ansem guy?" I say smiling, I untie Gaby's sword from my belt and hand it to her.

"Thanks Angel." Gaby swung the sword testing it's speed. "Still as good as new." Sora looked around and smiled at us.

"Is everyone ready?" When everyone nodded Sora grinned. "Then let's go!" He shouted and we headed out into the outer chambers, where we were attacked by the big Heartless again. We fought until we reached the ceremonial chambers, where we were ready to fight Ansem who stood on the platform, Sephiroth was waiting at the bottom of the stairs to protect Ansem with his life.

"Get out of the way Sephiroth!" I shout then grin as his eyes widen in recognition. "Yeah, I remember you! Who the hell do you think you are kidnapping my cousin then beating up one of my best friends? You're going to pay for that, Sora guys, you get Ansem... I'll deal with Sephiroth." I counted to three and rushed at him, as I kept Sephiroth busy they rushed past us to deal with Ansem.

* * *

Lab Angel: Cliffhanger! Yay! I love these makes my Shu-chan want to beat me up! Well keep reading to find out what happens, sometime later I'll tell the story between Sephiroth and Angel. 


	2. Chapter 2

Lab Angel: Hey everyone! Hope you liked the first chapter, Shu-chan wants me to hurry up and write this chapter and I'm going to, because I don't want to know what she's going to do if I don't... Well here it goes.

* * *

Chapter Two: The Final Battle

--Angel--

"Well, well, well my little Angel. How have you been?" Sephiroth asked feigned interest.

"I've been great." I answer sarcastically.

"You can't seriously be thinking about fighting me." I spun as he circled around me. "You don't even have a sword, you don't stand a chance against Mesamune, you'll be killed before you can pull your bow taught." He taunted still circling me.

"That doesn't matter, I don't even want to use my bow to beat you, I'll just have to use magic." I smiled and lifted my bow into the air and used firaga, sadly he dodged it. "You are such a jerk you know that Sephiroth!"

"No I didn't, where did this attitude come from? You must have gotten it from Squall." He smirked knowing that would get on my nerves.

"I thought I told to you leave Squall alone! Never bring him up in a convo with me!" I shout and use force on him, because I was so angry though my aim wasn't great and I missed. (A/N: I don't know if that's the gravity spell I'm just taking a wild shot.)

"Sorry, guess I forgot." The taunting continued as I tried to keep him busy, not letting him notice that the others were fighting.

--Gaby--

"Here!" I shouted as I cast the healing spell on the entire group, not noticing that I cast it on Angel as well.

"Thanks!" Donald shouted as he charged the Heartless keeping us from getting to Ansem.

"Lightening!" Sora shouted getting rid of the formless.

"Force!" I heard Mickey shout dealing with the pirates.

"Guys hurry up! Angel can't distract Sephiroth for too long!" I shout letting them know that Angel looked like she was getting weak.

"We're on it Gaby!" Sora shouted across the room. "Goofy! Donald!" All three gathered together, I had no clue what they were doing, but it had to be good.

"We're running out of time!" Mickey shouted as he continued to fight with his back to Riku.

"We're almost there you guys!" Sora shouted as he destroyed the heartless getting closer to Ansem.

"Hurry up!" Angel shouts from the ground floor, having just pushed Sephiroth to the wall. We were all engaged in battle when the floor began to shake.

"What's going on!" I shout at Mickey and the other guys.

"It's a Behemuth!" Sora shouted still trying to get to Ansem, he had finally reached Ansem when the Behemuth burst through the floor behind him.

"Sora! Get outta there!" I shout heading for Sora and the Behemuth, I was stopped as Goofy grabbed me around the waist.

"Wait Gaby, Sora can do this on his own. Plus Donald's helping him, you need to concentrate on these here other heartless." Goofy smiled and charged at the heartless, I nodded and started hacking away at the heartless, we kept the others from getting to Sora and that was all we could do at the moment.

--Angel--

"Well Sephiroth it seems like we're evenly matched, what are we going to do know? Will we keep fighting until we tire? Or will we give up?" I taunt hoping he'll fall into my little trap, no such luck.

"I'm not falling into anything you have planned Angel." He smirked at me and charged, I had long since run out of energy to use my magic and ran out of arrows, so I had to use my fists to keep him from everyone else.

"That's a shame, if you surrender then I'll let you live, but until then I'm going to continue to see you as a threat. I really don't want to kill you Sephiroth." I sighed and shook my head, big mistake on my part, for when I shook my head I closed my eyes. Before I knew what had happened, Mesamune was buried deep within my stomach.

"I was going to give you the same offer." He whispered into my ear, pulling Mesamune out of my stomach, he held me up. "Why do you always have to be so stubborn?" He asked as tears fell from his eyes.

"It's my way of letting you know that I like you." I whispered smiling. "Do me one last favor Sephiroth?"

"What?" He asked smiling.

"Help my friends beat the Behemuth." Before I closed my eyes for the last time I saw him nod.

--Gaby--

_"I'm sorry Gaby..."_ I heard someone say, looking around I didn't see anyone, I knew immediatly that Angel was leaving me. _"I'm sorry I won't be able to help you finish our gummi ship."_ Tears welled up in my eyes and wiped them away, now I fought with more determination then I had ever fought with before.

"Damn it!" I shouted once I saw Sephiroth running up the steps towards us. "Guys Angel lost!" I shouted giving them a heads up on Sephiroth coming at us. Instead of embedding Mesamune into one of us however, he went straight for the Behemuth, I blinked to make sure he wasn't going to Sora, but I was sure he was heading for the Behemuth. Sure enough, I was right, Mesamune was now stuck in the horn of the giant heartless. At the same time, I saw out of the corner of my eye that Sora was standing over Ansem who was laying in a pool of blood, the heartless disappeared. I ran down the stairs to Angel's lifeless body, picking her up I shook her lightly.

"Angel? Come on, you can't leave me here. We haven't seen Halloweentown yet, you promised me years ago that we were going to see all of the worlds together..." My voice started to crack so I lay her gently down. Seeing Sephiroth come down the steps I charged him, pinning him against the wall. "Why! Why would you kill her then help us!" I asked tears running down my cheeks. "Answer me damn it!" I shouted when he wouldn't answer me.

"Because she asked a favor of me! She asked me to help you guys beat the heartless, I did that, so she wouldn't die thinking her friends were going to join her soon." I could see the tears in his eyes before he could blink them away, I let him go and stepped back.

"Let's go, we have to give her a proper burial..." I shook my head. Riku picked up Angel's body and we left Hallow Bastion for good.

* * *

Lab Angel: I told Shu-chan that I would kill off Angel... I hated doing it, but there it is... I know this chapter's just a little short but hey that's how the apple falls. Well there's going to be one more chapter and it's going to be long, so wait for it. 


	3. Chapter 3

Lab Angel: Okay everyone, some of you probably hate me for killing off Angel, but it was just something I had to do, I hate myself for doing it. The whole reason for that is because Angel is based on me... Doesn't make sense but I don't know how to put it simpler than that.

* * *

Chapter Three: Sad Good-byes

--Gaby--

"I can't believe she's actually gone..." I mutter as I look over Angel's body, we were at the open casket ceremony, Sora was standing on the other side of Riku like me and Riku was staring down at Angel's body, Squall and Cloud had come to pay their respects.

"Yeah, Angel was great." Riku nodded and smiled as he looked at me and Cloud, we had gotten together the day after Angel's death. "You two know something?" He asked suddenly, we both looked at him and blinked letting him know we were listening. "I bet Angel's happy knowing you guys are together." He smiled at us and we smiled back at him.

"I bet she is." I say sadly.

"You know... She wouldn't want you to cry Gaby." I turned to face Squall, he smiled and gave my shoulder a reassuring squeeze.

"I know." I smile and look at her face. "She looks so peaceful."

"That she does." All four guys agreed and nodded.

_"Hey! You guys shouldn't be sad over my death! I want you all to be happy! You should be out celebrating Cloud and Gaby are together after what seems like forever!"_ Angel's spirit seems to not want to leave, we just figured she still had something to do, when she goes invisible we never know who she's with. I have a strong feeling though that she's always following Riku or Squall, either way she's following one of the guys she likes.

"You're right they are finally together." Squall smiled and ruffled Cloud's hair, causing him to growl and them to start fighting.

_" Quit fighting."_ When Cloud and Squall stopped fighting she nodded. _"Good... Now get lost!"_ Angel shouts making me wonder what she's up to, I don't question her though and we all leave saying our farewells to Angel.

--Angel--

I sigh as they finally leave, looking down on my own lifeless body was kind of weird, so instead of staring down at it I went outside to sit in one of the trees.

"Angel." I hear someone calling to me from the other side of the church, going invisible I go around the corner to find Sephiroth. "Angel I know you're here. If you don't want to show yourself to me than please just listen." He stopped and took a breath then continued again. "I'm sorry, I didn't want to kill you, when Mesamune went through you... I was so scared, I didn't know what to do... That's why I did that one favor for you, that and you already know the other reason... I did it because I still love you... I'm so stupid... Why do I listen to Cloud?" He sighed and turned around, before he took one step I put a hand on his shoulder.

_"I was hoping you would show up..." _I said appearing so he could see me. _"My spirit couldn't rest knowing that you hated me... It just didn't feel right." _I smiled as I started to fade. _"I love you too Sephiroth." _I nodded to him. _"Would you let Gaby know, that my spirit is resting now?"_

"I will... Goodbye." I smiled again, the last smile he would ever see.

--Gaby--

"Cloud you glutton! That was mine!" I shouted as I saw Cloud eat the last of my ice cream.

"Couldn't resist hun, sorry." He smiled at me and I forgave him, I hate him for that reason, he can make me forgive him with just one little smile. It was kind of weird because I was the only one he would ever smile at.

"Hello everyone." I glared up at Sephiroth.

"What are you doing here?" I growled at him, he held his hands up palms toward me.

"I come in peace and to tell you that Angel is gone now..." He turned to leave, but Cloud stopped him.

"How do you know that?" He asked.

"Her spirit was waiting for me to speak to her, she told me that it didn't fit into place that I hated her. I told her that I didn't hate her, that I didn't even want her to die that day, but what happened can't be undone. So now, Angel is gone for real." He nodded at us and left.

"Angel's gone?" Squall shook his head, not wanting to believe it.

"I know I don't want to believe it either Squall, but she is... she really is gone, I don't feel her presence anymore." Riku wiped away the tears that were streaming from his eyes.

"I knew he still loved her." I whispered thinking no one would hear me, I was wrong however, all four guys looked at me. "Angel and Sephiroth were together for a while, they broke up about a year ago, before we met you and Riku." I looked at Sora and Riku. "Then everything kind of fell into place, we met you two, then Squall and Yuffie. All the while I guess Angel wasn't as happy as she said she was with you Squall." I looked at him for a moment.

"I don't believe that." Cloud said as he looked at Squall too "I mean I've seen them together, Angel was pretty happy with him." I nodded.

"Yeah I've seen them together too, she was happier with Sephiroth though, she smiled more when she was with him." I sighed and looked to the spot where Sephiroth had stood. "I had thought he was over her and vice versa... I guess they weren't over each other then." I sighed and shook my head. "I'm done celebrating, I'm going to go home." I stood up and left.

"They don't know what to do when they lost Angel, they're probably going to be completely lost when I leave them." I pack a suitcase and leave this town and world for good. I didn't know where I was going to go but it didn't matter. I was leaving, this place was too depressing now that Angel was gone. So I left a note and left for good.

* * *

Lab Angel: This isn't a cliff-hanger, it's the end of my story... So thanks for reading it! Buh-bye! 


End file.
